


Barisi Prompts - Prompt #1

by Gravytrain101



Series: Barisi [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Elevator, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Spiders, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Exercise, cuteness, jealous character, prompts, protective character, stuck in elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: I decided to do my first writing challenge with one of my favorite ships… Barisi. I’ve found prompts that I thought would fit these guys perfectly. I only have a couple right now but I hope they're good!The first prompt is about Sonny coming home to find Rafael sitting on the kitchen table. He finds out that he's been there for the past hour waiting for Sonny to come home. He's been waiting because there's a spider in the house, and Rafael won't leave the table until it's gone.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Barisi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809223
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Barisi Prompts - Prompt #1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy! This is my first time doing this so please feel free to let me know what you think. Any and all feedback is encouraged.

Prompt #1  
Sonny’s POV:  
“I’m home Rafi!” I call out as I hang my jacket up. 

No answer. I could’ve sworn he was home. 

“Rafi?” I yell as I begin walking through our house to find him. 

“Kitchen!” I heard him shout out. 

“What are you doing Rafi?” I ask as I look at my husband who’s sitting on the kitchen table staring at the floor. 

“There’s a spider,” he told me. 

“Spider?” I ask as I look around not finding one, “Where?” 

“On the floor over there,” he says as he points to a spot on the floor, “I need you to kill it.” 

“Let me get this straight,” I start, “You sat on the kitchen table for the last hour, keeping an eye on a spider, and waiting for me to come home to kill it?” 

“Yes,” he responds as he crosses his arms, “Please kill it so I can get off of this damn table.” 

“I could do that,” I tell him as I sat on the edge of the table, “Or I could leave it there and have you stay on the table.” 

“No, Sonny please,” he pleads as he puts his hand on my knee, “Please get rid of it!” 

“Okay, okay. I’ll get rid of it,” I say as I lean forward and kiss his forehead before getting up to kill the spider. 

I grab a tissue and get rid of the “scary” spider for my adorable husband. I turn towards Rafael who is still sitting on the table, I give him a small smile as I step towards him. 

“What are you doing?” he asks as he scoots back on the table. 

“I just want to show it to you,” I answer as I step closer. 

“Sonny, no,” he says as he moves to the end of the table. 

“Just look. It’s not scary, I promise,” I tell him as I take one more step and hold out the tissue. 

Before I could get any closer, Rafael moved back again but didn’t have any more table room. He fell off the table and onto the floor, bringing a chair down on top of him at the same time. 

“Raf!” I call out as I rush to throw the spider away before running to my husband who was on the floor holding his head. 

“Ow,” he whispers as he sits back up. 

“Are you okay?” I ask as I put my hand on his back. 

“Yeah, I’m sure I’m going to have a headache soon,” he sighed as he leans over to put his head on my shoulder. 

“I’m sorry honey,” I say as I start to rub his back, “Do you want an ice pack? Pain meds?” 

“An ice pack would be great,” he says as he moves to get up, “I’ll be on the couch.” 

I grab the ice pack from the freezer before going towards the couch. 

“Here,” I say as I give him the ice pack before I sit next to him, “I am really sorry.” 

“I know and I forgive you,” he says before kissing me, “You did get that spider, right?” 

“Yes I did,” I answer. 

“Then you are definitely forgiven,” he tells me before resting his head in my lap.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but let me know what you think. I'm also all ears if you guys have any suggestions/ideas for future pieces in this series! Here are some future ideas I hope to write about later.... 
> 
> -Stuck in elevator  
> -Sonny teasing Rafael  
> -Blanket forts  
> -Sick Rafael/Overprotective Sonny  
> -Jealous/Protective Sonny  
> -Sonny accidentally hurts Rafael


End file.
